Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens system, and more particularly to a miniaturized optical lens system with a wide field of view.
Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic products with the function of taking photographs, there's an increasing demand for an optical lens system. In order to obtain a wider shooting range, the lens angle should meet certain requirements. The field of view of the lens is usually designed to be 50 to 60 degrees, if over the above design angle, the aberration is larger and the lens design is more complex.
Therefore, how to develop a miniaturized optical lens system with a wide field of view which not only can be applied to lenses of the electronic products, such as, digital camera, Webcam, mobile phone and so on, but also can reduce the aberration and the design complexity is the motivation of the present invention.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the aforementioned disadvantages.